Emily Star
'First' Emily 'Last' Star 'Nicknames' Babydoll Starlight Stary Infant 'Age' year one, sophmore 16in highschool 'Gender' Female Race Half human, Half Demon vampire Ethnicity White 'Height' 4'4'' 'Weight' 90lb 'Blood type' AB- 'Behaviour/Personality' She is an outgoing kind heart-ed girl. Loves animals and plants. When it comes to people though, she is drawn back in to herself, really shy at first, But when she feels comfortable with them, she is very hyper and jolly. Behind closed doors she is kinda of one of them people u would call crazy, she enjoys to play with weapons, mainly the bladed, silent ones. Its her "sweet orgasm" when she slices things in half, she gets this from her father( a demon of sins). enjoys hats and necklaces. Shopping for these two items seems to calm her down when ever she is pissed or over come with what she called another personality, this second personality would over come her at times leaving her in real trouble, always lying and quick to get fight when someone gets in her way. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' ( Car sales men? Bar tender? Nurse? As well as, what part of the Yakuza you particapate in. ) 'Weapon of Choice' Bladed Whip and Fans Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Back'ground For Emily she was raised as a normal human being from France. All her life she since birth to junior year in high school. She is an only child, living in a small house with her mom and dad whom were really well known around the world. Emily was a very kind girl growing up, She planted flowers, feed bird, even helped a lot of people. So kind heart, and so shy she was, growing up. Her early school years she passed with flying colors. She started to get the nickname shooting star because everything her teachers threw at her she would know it faster then anyone else, She was very good in sports too. But growing up Emily kept to herself,always tried to stay out of the picture, students called her names like tinystien and baby doll, cause she was so short pretty and smart but the way she dressed made her look dull and boring and stupid, she was 4'4'' and for most of her life didn't grow much at all, beautiful pale skin with natural ruby red lips and dark hazel eyes.For Emily not many clothes stores didn't have clothes her size that were cute enough for her so shed rather wear something dull. Dressing this way was because of her parents, Her mother Madam Juila Eista Star one of, no The Top fashion design in France, and one of top designs in the world beautiful as every with long blonde hair and hazel eyes she was tall about 5'6'' skinny and a chest and ass that made heads turn from miles, She could of been a model. Emily's Father Richard de'ut Star, 6'6 blue eyes and short black hair.was a famous chief who owned two 5 star restaurants managed both of them with ease, along side his brother Markus, though her mother always cooked at home, He was able to turn any raw thing in to something edible, anything burnt he just cut the burnt off and served the rest with art making it look fresh, but that was rare for him to do.No one knew why Emily was shorter and didn't look anything like her mother or father. Well but two people who seemed to always keep an eye on that family. Everywhere they went the two strangers would follow, but Emily and her family didn't know that they were being stalked, or didn't care cause they were always so busy.One day something horrible happened, Emily just got home from school she was only about 8 as her housekeeper Jasmine greeted her like always with smiles and kisses, to Emily Jasmine was a second mother was always there when her real mom wasn't, But after that day Emily didn't know what to do. Jasmine was helping Emily with her homework when suddenly a group of men broke in and wrecked the place, with jasmine quick thinking she hid Emily and running to call for help, in the mix Emily heard screaming then lots of banging and crashing and after a few minutes two gun shots, after that silence.Emily didn't move from where her housekeeper kept her for minutes,hours, until she started smelling smoke. A fire broke out and the firemen were already trying to put it out and fine her, shed tried to move but was surrounded by fire burnt wood. Emily thought it was over, that she was going to die, until she saw two figures emerge from the flame, one a male and the other a female, the male was tall but the female was pretty short, not much taller then Emily herself. They moved through the fire without getting burned, Emily was shocked by this but was being over came by the smoke, as the two figures got close she got weaker and slowly closed her eyes only to get a look of the females purple her, just like hers. After such a thing happened Emily's parents moved Emily and lucky Jasmine the housekeeper to America, some where near the west coast. Things only got worse but better. Emily began to see the two people more and more in her life, She called them guardian angel, even in her sleep she spoke to them, only catching their names,and not their background, Jezebeth and Asmodeus but she called them Jade and Alex. When ever she got in to a hard spot in life, they helped her out. This was some sort of relief for Little Emily and soon started calling them momma and daddy as she grew up. Finally back in school and passing her classes with flying colors making great new friends who adored her France accent but still having the same childish nicknames following her to this day, the slight difference was, things would happen to those who spoke ill to her. 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Category:RPC Category:Vampire